


Harry Potter and the... oh fuck not again.

by AStandardName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Groundhog Day, Rated M for Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStandardName/pseuds/AStandardName
Summary: Harry Potter, his best friends and his wife are trapped and are getting very frustrated.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Harry Potter and the... oh fuck not again.**

* * *

Harry Potter, awoke with a start as dust misted down onto his face. He glared up at the underside of stairs that made up his bedroom. His bedroom under the stairs.

THUMP. THUMP.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, drowning out the noise of his fat fuck cousin jumping on the fucking stairs to wake him up. Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face.

The Boy who Lived stared up at the underside of the stairs with a hopeless, listless and detached expression as he uttered one word. “Fuck.”

Taking a deep breath he pulled himself upright and swung the door open into the hallway, he could hear his aunt shrieking as she usually did as Harry pulled himself out of bed.

“Wassmatter with you, the--” said Dudley menacingly only to be cut off by Harry stooping in and driving his fist into Dudleys as yet undeveloped but still highly sensitive balls causing the overfed boy to drop onto his belly gasping in pain.

Harry stepped over his cousin as he heard the voice of his uncle shouting at him, clearing running off to get his belt or some other implement to take an attempt to fuck up Harry's already mightily fucked day.

“God fucking damned Dragons” muttered Harry swinging the front door to the house and stepping out into the Autumn Surrey air, still dressed in his tattered old pyjamas. To any of the Dursley's well to do neighbours, seeing young Harry Potter strolling down the street would have been quite a sight. Muttering to himself as he trudged with deep purpose, his uncle shouting at him from the doorstep only to be silenced by his wife for fear of what their neighbours might think.

Harry continued his trudge for a long while, ignoring all the drawn eyes as he walked, sidestepping a kindly couple who attempted to inquire if he was lost. Another twenty minutes of fuming walking later the dark haired boy with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead boarded a southbound train from Surrey Quays station to London Cannon Street Station.

Plopping himself into a seat Harry watched the scenery as tried not to snap at the incessant chattering of people on the same carriage as him. Some twenty minutes later he arrived, and with a few quick exchanged and a lot of bemused stares of Londoners, Harry walked out of the Charring Cross tube station and headed quickly over to the Leaky Cauldron.

The door creaked as it swung open, the pub was empty except for the usual suspects of passed out Witches and Wizards.

“Must've gotten here first” muttered Harry crossing the bar and sliding the wand out of the pocket of Mundungus Flectcher who was thankfully passed out from what Harry assumed was a long night of drinking beer and gargling shit.

“My god!” exclaimed Tom the Barman as he turned from the till to spot Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived Crossing his bar in his pyjamas.

“Yes, yes. Harry Potter, look like James, Lily's eyes. Fuck off.” snapped Harry stepping out in to the back and tapping the bricks with Mundungus's wand opening the concealed gateway to Diagon Alley. Harry turned and flung the wand back into the still open door of the pub for Dung to find when he eventually woke up.

Harry strode up Diagon Alley, once more ignoring the stares and exclamations as he headed into Ollivanders Wand Shop.

“My word its--” said the elderly shopkeeper.

“Harry Potter. Yes, I know.” said Harry rolling his eyes and walking around the back of the counter and stepping around the highly baffled Ollivander.

“Excuse me!” exclaimed the shopkeeper. “This is highly irregular, customers must wait on their side of the counter.”

Harry proceeded to ignore Ollivander as he pushed the moveable staircase down the asile and quickly climbed.

“No no, you can't possible want that one!” shouted Ollivander as Harry pulled out a box containing an eleven inch wand, Holly with Phoenix Feather core. Harry tore through the box and pulled out his wand for what felt like the millionth time. The deep warmth resonated through his fingertips as he rolled his eyes. Harry was about to turn to Ollivander and belittle the man as the door sprang open with a ring of the bell hanging above.

Into the shop stepped Ron and Ginny Weasley. Harry flicked his wand at the rack opposite and silently summoned three boxes of wands and snatching them out of the air. Harry threw a box each to Ron and Ginny and pocketed the third.

“Dragon, you?” asked Ron ignoring the gawping Ollivander.

“Same dragon, about three minutes later” said Harry bitterly as he climbed down the stairs. Ron tore open his box and too pulled his own suited wand as Harry strode across the room and embraced Ginny and pressed his forehead against her.

“You?” asked Harry.

“Last stand at Grimauld Place with Hermione” whispered Ginny. “It never fucking ends does it?” she asked.

Harry sighed deeply. “Back to the start. Again” he muttered.

“Oblivate” muttered Ron, his wand directed at Ollivander as the trio stepped back out into Diagon Alley, the memory of the three and their wands erased from the shopkeepers mind. “Remind me to actually try to pay him if we survive” said Ron.

“You said that last time” said Harry.

Ron shrugged as he turned to the far end of the Alley and saw the blur of brown hair. Eleven year old Hermione Granger came running down the alleyway, her bushy brown hair in an absolute state.

“Hey love” said Ron reaching out for a hug. Hermione stepped into an embrace as she smiled at Harry and Ginny.

“Sorry I'm late, train was delayed” said Hemione with an apologetic shrug.

“We're in a closed time travel loop, how the everloving fuck can a train be delayed from the last time?” asked Harry exasperated.

“British Rail?” offered Hermione with a shrug.

“Yeah fair enough” said Harry handing her the third and final wand box before pulling her into a hug with himself and Ginny.

“So what's the plan this time around?” asked Ginny. “Want to just take a break for a few cycles and go crazy? I always wanted to see if we could end the ministry.”

“Fuck. I don't know.” said Harry glancing over at Ron. “Want to try the Dumbledore way again?” he asked.

“Harry, mate. We need a bit of a break?” said Ron. “Blow off some steam.”

“He's right” said Hermione quietly. “Besides, I don't think trying Dumbledore any more is going to help.”

“Fine” conceded Harry as the Weasley siblings broke out in a grin. Even Hermione had a small smile. “But can't exactly blow off steam in a pre-pubecent body can I?” he said with a weary sigh and a glance at his once again very... very young wife.

“Give it a few years. Won't feel like time has passed at all” said Ginny leaning into Harry's side.

Harry gave a huff as he went into decision making mode. “Right, then Ron and Gin. You handle your family. I'll sort the Dursleys and Dumbledore, Hermione you sort your parents and the ministry... speaking of?” said Harry glancing up at the clock at the end of the Alley.

Three loud pops filled the Alley as ministry officials arrived to deal with the case of the underage wizard performing a Memory Charm. Ron grabbed Ginny's arm as he turned and the pair disapperated on the spot. Hermione gave a nod as she to turned and disapperated.

One of the ministry wizards looked baffled as he stepped across the alley, his eyes flicking up to the scar on Harry's forehead.

“Oh do fuck off” snapped Harry flicking a stunning spell at the official before turning on the spot and him too disapperating back to Surrey to oblivate the fuck out of his aunt, uncle and cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Harry turned on the spot and disapparated from Surrey for what he hoped was the last time for several years. In his wake he left the three Dursleys disorientated as their eyes regained focus. Their minds now with a jarring absence of anything at related to the fucking boy with the lightening bolt scar.

Vernon Dursley was the first to speak. “See whats on the telly, shall we?” he asked rhetorically to his wife.

Petunia Dursley blinked twice as her eyes regained some of their sharpness. “Of course dear” she answered demurely as she stood to go the kitchen.

Dudley Dursley however, his eyes along with his mind remained vacant for another eight or nine years… this was not in any way related to the powerful memory charm used by Harry Potter. He was just a fucking idiot.

***

“Harry?!” cried Albus Dumbledore in a mixture of befuddlement and wonder. “Whatever are you doing here my boy!” he asked.

“Errands” muttered Harry crossing the Hogwarts Headmasters office to a small cabinet and yanking open a lower drawer. From it he pulling James Potters invisibility cloak. “You mind?” asked Harry.

“I… of course not” said Dumbledore, his heart racing. It had been years since he had been genuinely surprised or baffled by anything. Except for why Chocolate Frogs are sold in packs of three but it takes four to satisfy the need for Chocolate Frogs. Interestingly his annual letter to the Chocolate Frog manufacturers (Derivsh & Knob of Oxfordshire and Birmingham) was in fact half way penned and still sitting on his desk.

“Sir?” asked Harry drawing the Headmasters attention from Chocolate Frogs as he shook the cloak out and draped it over his shoulders, leaving only the appearance of his head floating about five feet off the ornamental rug.

“Yes Harry” answered the Headmaster regaining his composure.

“I’m not going to wipe your memory” said Harry walking along the shelves, eying the various instruments.

“Very considerate of you” replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

“But I’m not going to explain any of this… at all. So fucking enjoy agonising about it for the next few years” said Harry with a smirk at Dumbledore’s crestfallen expression.

Dumbledore stroked his beard pensively, before briefly glancing at a suddenly chirruping instrument situated on a pedestal to the left of his desk. By time he glanced back, the floating head had disappeared.

“That was quite rude” muttered Dumbledore as he felt a headache coming on.

***

“That’s still really mean Harry” sniffed Hermione, “it would have been nicer to wipe his memory.”

“Let me enjoy my little pleasures” said Harry running his fingers through Ginny’s hair. “Merlin, Gin. How the fuck did you let you hair get so knotted at this age?”

“Sneaking out to play Quiddich” shrugged Ginny.

Ron glanced back out the window of Number Twelve Grimauld Place, his eyes raking up and down the street with a familiarity. Silence filled the room as the four sat pensive. Harry continued trying to untangle the knotted hair on wife-in-a-ten-year-old-body’s head, as Ginny meanwhile just hummed a soft tune. Hermione true to form was reading at a pace.

The fire crackled softly in the background, the last corners of the portrait of Walburga Black slowly being consumed by the flames.

“So… plan?” asked Ron, turning from the window.

“Fuck things up, see what happens?” said Harry “wasn’t that what you said?”

“My ever so eloquent husband” chimed in Hermione with an eye roll.

“As long as it doesn’t involve Voldemort, or contrived plans to save the fucking world again. I am so fucking in” said Ginny waving her hand theatrically in the air.

“Fuck it” said Harry, “Collapse the ministry tomorrow then? Anyone want a cup of tea while I’m up?” Harry asked standing up, careful not to drop his wife of the sofa.

“I’ll have one” said Ron nodding.

“Is there any butterbeer?” asked Ginny. Harry hummed in acknowledgement of her request and disappeared into the kitchen. “What you reading?” she asked turning to Hermione, prodding her with a toe.

“Old Wizarding smut” Hermione replied without so much as a blush. “Older Witches and Wizards were much more creative than we were in school” said Hermione matter-of-fact.

“Speak for yourself” said Gin with a smirk as Ron made a fake retching noise, which only caused her smirk to widen.

Harry reappeared from the kitchen after several moments of silence, levitating two mugs of tea with one hand and holding three dusty bottles of butterbeer in the other. The mugs sat themselves down on the table between Harry and Ron as he passed the bottles to Ginny.

Sliding himself back under his wife, Harry let out a deep sigh. Ginny passed a bottle down to Hermione as they all sat around the fire; Walburga Black’s painting now just ash.

“Toast to the new cycle?” asked Ron glancing around at the other three.

Everyone in the room fell silent as they stared into their respective drinks for a moment before Harry finally opened his mouth.

“Anarchy in Magical Britain?” suggested Harry.

“To Anarchy!” said Ron, his voice filling with enthusiasm as Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at their husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care. This amuses me.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

The bird (singular) of London was singing and the sun was shining brightly through a crack in the curtains, cutting a beam of light across the master bedroom of Number Twelve Grimauld Place. Lying in the master bed were the young bodies of Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter, their minds however were much, much, much, much older. It can’t be overstated enough that their minds were very, very, very, very old.

“Mmmph Gin” mumbled Harry pulling his wife closer.

“Hmm five more minutes” groaned Ginny as she melted her whole body over that of her husband. Harry nodded, he himself falling back into the depths of sleep.

The pair slowly rose from their light sleep, both slowly dragging themselves out of bed. Harry glanced over his shoulder, spotting a moment of his wife’s bare bum as she changed panties.

“C’mon Gin, don’t get changed in front of me when you’re young” he groaned.

Ginny merely ignored his request and yanked her shirt off, baring her chest as she poked out her tongue at her uncomfortable husband. “Get over it” she said with a teasing grin as she fished out a shirt from the bag on a nearby table and dressed herself.

“Yeah yeah” muttered Harry knowing how the argument would end. The same as it had dozens, if not hundreds of times previous… with his wife winning. Deciding a new course of action Harry yanked loose the knot in his sleeping trousers and let them fall right to the floor. With a wide smile and a cocky hand on his hip Harry turned to bare all to his wife as he kicked the trousers into a moth-filled hamper in the corner.

***

“Ministry then?” asked Ron with a mouthful of toast. Ginny stepped around her brother and poured herself a cup of tea.

“Nah, let’s do the necessary first” said Harry glancing at his wrist, forgetting for a moment he didn’t have Fabian Prewetts watch on.

“If you’re goin’ to hit Burkes first thing, we’ll grab supplies at Diagon Alley” said Ginny giving her sister-in-law a nudge in the ribs.

Hermione nodded as she finished the last sip of her Pumpkin juice. “Can we use the cloak?” she asked.

“Mhm” said Harry absentmindedly flipping some fried eggs onto a plate in the middle of the table. The four dug into the food in silence, soon filled due to their smaller bodies.

***

Harry and Ron walked into Borgin & Burkes with a quick glance over their shoulder; the bell rang as they stepped through the door.

Ron flipped the Open sign to Closed with a flick of his wand as Harry strode across the shop.

“Leave children!” snarled Burke with a tired eye roll, “lest your parents scrape what’s left of youse up and take you home in a jar.”

Harry jabbed his wand forward quickly, with a precise but small flourish at the end. Burke, as if yanked by a hook attached to his belt, was launched backwards and pinned to the rear-wall behind the counter.

Ron glanced up and down Nockturn Alley as Harry crossed the shop and walked behind the counter.

“Wha—what is the meaning of this!” cried out Burke.

“This” said Harry stooping down behind the counter and pulling out small marble bust and holding it aloft. The bust itself depicted a middle-aged man, looking very inebriated.

“But—bu—but that’s just the _Bust of Ebrius the Lush_. It’s innate!” cried Burke.

“Totally innate” agreed Ron walking over to the counter and leaning against it. He gave the bust a quick glare. “Want to do the deed, mate?” he asked Harry.

“You can” said Harry tossing the bust over the counter to be caught by Ron. “You’ve no idea how many times that bust has caused horrible things” said Harry darkly.

“IT’S FUCKING INNATE!” roared Burke yanking at the invisible bonds holding him to his shop wall.

“Yep” said Harry watching with a grin as Ron wound up a throw and lobbed the bust against the far wall. Three sets of eyes watched the bust sail through the air and shatter against the dark stained wall. “Job done then?” asked Ron with an anti-climactic shrug.

“Yeah. Let’s meet the girls” said Harry turning back to Burke to perform a memory charm.

“Wait wait wait wa—“ shouted Burke as Harry muttered the incantation, only to be silenced as his eyes glazed over, his memory of the previous few minutes erased.

“Hate that fucking thing” muttered Ron kicking some of the shards of marble as he walked out the door. Harry nodded in agreement as they disapparated in turn with a loud pop the second they reached the fresh air.

***

Harry stepped out through the green flames into the entry atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Behind him stepped Ron, then Hermione and finally Ginny. They glanced around with bemusement as Ministry workers bustled about, hardly paying any heed to the four obviously unaccompanied underage children.

The four of them moved from the arrivals side of the atrium to the center of the room where they loitered by Fountain of Magical Brethren. They each watched, almost enthralled at the dozens of mindless Ministry drones buzzing about.

“So?” asked Harry, open to suggestions.

“I’m up” said Ron sliding his wand from his robes with a practiced ease.

“Good luck, don’t die” said Hermione leaning in and pressing a kiss to Ron’s cheek.

“Thanks” replied Ron with an eye roll as he stepped back from the fountain. He raised his wand to the golden statue of the Wizard. “ _Confringo_ ” Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs, blasting the top half of the golden Wizard’s torso clean off, leaving shards and hunks of gold to scatter across the Atrium.

Every eye in the Atrium turned to the eleven year old redhead boy, standing wand aloft. Ron smirked wide as he turned the wand to his neck and silently incanted the Amplifying Charm.

“Right!” said Ron, his amplified voice echoing around the room. “Ministry is closed today. Anyone who doesn’t want to be a part of a spell-fight can fuck right the fuck off!”

Harry cheered, egging his best mate on as Ginny and Hermione traded bemused expressions.

“What else did you expect from him?” asked Ginny as they heard the telltale pops of Ministry Hit Wizards and Witches apparating into the Atrium. Ron whooped loudly, making everyone in the room wince at the volume as he dove head first into a duel with some ten or eleven Hit Wizards and Witches.

The trio by the fountain leaned casually as Ministry employees ran in all directions, scattering as Ron and the Hit Wizards duel grew fierce. Ron was always in motion, spinning, deflecting and launching counter spells. One by one the Hit Wizards and Witches slumped to the floor stunned.

At the far end of the Atrium the elevator doors sprang open. The elevator magically widened to allow for what looked like the entire Auror Department.

“Harry. Mate, you mind jumpin’ in?” shouted Ron ducking a stunning spell with ease as he flicked a Full Body-Bind Curse in retaliation at the offending Hit Witch.

“Coming, coming” said Harry giving Ginny a cocky grin as he too drew his wand and strode into the middle of the spell-fight to help Ron.

“Want to help?” asked Ginny indifferently to Hermione.

“I’ll let them have their fun” said Hermione with an easy expression. “Don’t hang back on my account.”

“I’m good. They need to blow off some steam” said Ginny with a considerate expression for her husband and brother. Hermione nodded before deflecting an errant curse with an off-handed wave of her wand.

In the middle of the Atrium, Harry and Ron span in circles; back to back as they slowly whittled down the numbers of the Ministry’s defenders one by one, even as more back-up was arriving from the fireplaces and elevator.

“Should have brought some snacks” said Ginny irritated, ever a Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you idiots find this as funny as I do.
> 
> I'm never going to explain what that Marble Bust was... this was a Noodle Incident, not a Chekovs Gun.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the elevator slowly wound their way closed with a song of finality leaving the atrium in tatters. 

All around the wide room were Hit Witches and Wizards, as well as members of the Aurora Department laying in a heap; either stunned, bound or otherwise incapacitated. 

Amongst the wreckage was the imposing form of Kingsley Shacklebolt hobbling his way to the now blasted apart Fountain of Magical Brethren. He placed his wand to his throat and silently cast the counter-hex. With a deeply unsettling retching noise he leaned over the edge of the fountain and hocked up a half formed bat mixed in with a grey-blue mucus. 

Straightening himself and regaining his composure he looked around at the straggle of people coming to. 

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed the Auror. 

* * *

Meanwhile, several dozen floors below the elevator decended. Harry and Ron still breathless as they leaned on sides opposite as Ginny and Hermione wore matching smirks. 

"Did you forget you're still both in eleven year old bodies?" asked Hermione with a cheeky glint in her eyes. 

"Fuck" wheezed Ron, "do I really have to be eleven again?"

Harry nodded in agreement feeling majorly let down by his skinny, borderline anemic eleven year old body. 

Ginny leaned against Harry's shoulder, the first to crumple and give sympathy. "Ya fucking idiot, the pair of you" she laughed. 

Rolling his eyes and standing up straighter Ron watched as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Swatting aside a memo Ron stepped out side by side with Hermione. 

The Offices of the Minister for Magic were oppulent and bespoke as befitting a corrupt bastard like Cornelius Fudge. The walls were glossy and cream in a way that reminded Harry of the awful fucking walls in the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

One of the ornate doors sprung open and a Witch tried to make a run for it up the corridor. Which in hindsight was a very stupid move as Hermione barely had to aim the stunning spell that hit her square between her shoulder blades, collapsing her into a heap. 

The four of them marched up the hallway towards the Ministers private office with all the menace four eleven year olds were capable. 

Ginny stopped short upon eying a name badge on a door and yanked her sister-in-law back by the arm nodding her head to the badge; Dolores Umbridge. 

The two girls wore matching evil smiles as their husbands continued up the hall. 

Hermione tapped the lock of Umbridges office twice and then waited half a moment before the door swung inwards slamming against the inner wall, shattering the frosted glass. 

Dolores Umbridge let out a squeak as she dove behind her desk as glass sprayed across the room. 

"Dolores, dear!" cooed Hermione as all the bitterness towards the woman pooled in her chest. 

Ginny swiped her wand at the desk sending it skidding across the far wall to reveal Dolores Umbridge in all her pant-shitting glory. 

With an attempt at dignity Dolores stood to her full height above the eleven year olds, despite herself being a short-arse and only a few inches taller. 

Umbridge's mouth opened, possibly to say something fucked up or bigotted but Hermione wasn't having it, muffling her voice with a flick of her wand. 

Half a moment after Ginny disarmed Umbridge and the pair advanced, wand drawn. In the back ground flashes of spells and loud blasts could be in the hallway, but the girls paid no heed as a look of horror crossed Dolores bulldog like face - which isn't to say people with bulldog like features are evil, it just so happened it was coincidentally convenient that Dolores Umbridge was both repulsive inside and outside. 

The girls aimed their wands at Umbridge and exchanged gleeful grins. 

* * *

"Oi! Watch it!" growled Ron, or as best an approximation of a growl an eleven year old could give. 

"Yeah yeah" said Harry, sheepish as his blasting curse hit a marble figurine along the wall right next to Ron's head. 

"Where you goin'" snapped Ron at the Ministers aid who was crawling away from the fray, his legs turned to jelly. 

Ron flicked a stunning spell at the aid and joined Harry as they advanced on the Minister. 

Backed into a corner by his now quite litteraly shredded desk, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was flinging spells at the duo of eleven year olds. 

Harry and Ron flicked the spells aside, deflecting and side stepping them as they approached him. 

"Expelliarmus" said Harry with a grin, disarming Fudge. 

Ron waved his wand drawing up comfy velvet chair. "Have a seat Minister" said Ron kicking Fudges wand aside. 

"Merlin's Beard! This won't stand!" cried Fudge as Harry slammed him into the chair with a wave of his wand; the chair skidding along the hardwood floors with a screech. 

"Here's the deal" said Ron leaning casually against an enchanted hat rack. 

"You resign. New Minister, new personal. And you fuck off" said Harry raising his wand to Fudges face. 

"You're insane!" spluttered Fudge, his voice shrill. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Harry, that's Ron" said Harry with a grin, "and those lovely girls are our wives" he continued with a nod to Ginny and Hermione who slid into the room with matching satisfied grins. 

"And if you never want to see our fucking faces outside of your dreams again... you resign, everyone in your department resigns" said Ron.

"Understood?" said Harry with a grin. 

"He gets it" said Ron with a condescending pat on the ministers shoulder before turning to the two girls. "Have fun?"

"Very cathartic" said Hermione causing Ron to snort. He stepped over to his wife, taking special care to slam his heel down onto Fudges wand, snapping it. 

"Any other jobs while we're here?" asked Harry, eying Ginny. 

"Time turners... and the Prophecy and..." muttered Hermione turning and walking out the office as she reeled off a list. 

The remaining trio shrugged and followed Hermione out the office, leaving Cornelius Fudge, for lack of a better word; fucking baffled. 

He sat in the chair, staring blankly at his now broken wand, his mind no longer filled with thoughts of what bribes he could possibly extort. But now his mind was a whirlwind of confusion and befuddlement. 

As the group walked down the hall past all the demolished offices Harry and Ron paused and looked into Umbridge's office. They each let out matching snorts as they saw her sitting bound to her chair. Smoke rising from her hair as bats formed out of her nose in long gooey strands. 

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her husband and gave him a wink as she strode into the elevator. 

* * *

"Did you see his fuckin' face!" roared Ron, his voice spluttering with laughter as the foursome clinked together their glasses of butterbeer. 

"Did you see Umbridge?" squealed Ginny cackling as tears streamed down her face. 

"Ron, mate. Blowing up the fountain... brilliant" said Harry leaning on his best mate as he held his side's laughing. 

"Do you really think that Fudge will resign?" asked Hermione, ever the voice of reason despite her glowing smile. 

"Who cares?" said Ron wiping his eyes, "if they don't we go back and do it again!" 

"You were right love" whispered Harry into Ginny's ear, "we did need to blow off some steam."

Ginny watched amused as her sister-in-law started bickering, "Always listen to your wife Potter" she said, enunciating his name in a way that reminded him of Draco Malfoy. 

"Yes dear" said Harry rolling his eyes and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple as Ron ducked a thrown bottle of butterbeer with a barking laugh. 

"Ronald you twat!" shouted Hermione as Ron jumped over the back of the sofa and yanked her into a hug as the room lit up with laughter.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my continued madness. Not sure I've recaptured the madness from the first Chapters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone will find this idea as funny as I do. Its the dumbest idea I've ever had. If anyone actually likes this I'll write some more. I don't think I've actually ever laughed so much writing something. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Fuck off.


End file.
